The Meaning of Christmas
by Little Revolutionist Ace
Summary: Djaq does not understand the age-old tradition of exchanging presents during the twenty fifth of December and Will tries to explain it to her.


_**Disclaimer: **_Sadly no one in the story belongs to me, and no matter how long I have Robin Hood in a cage behind my wardrobe I will never own him. Robin Hood and all characters mentioned here belong to the BBC, along with my soul.

Authors Note: First Robin Hood story I've tried publishing. Spelling mistakes are entirely my fault.

* * *

Winter had fast approached and the gang only ventured out to feed the poor or to find food for themselves. The outlaws were hidden in one of the many caves honey-combing Sherwood snows had been cruel, especially for her, coming from the deserts and humidity. The camp had never seemed more... she struggled for an english word to describe it. More glum.

Late into December she noticed that Much had been putting branches of evergreen around the walls of the cave and that Will had been secretive about what he was whittling away at in every spare moment. Everyone seemed happier and now Djaq was really puzzled. She wandered over to Will, who noticing her approach immediately hid his work behind his back and prayed fervently that she hadn't seen it.

"Will, I do not understand. What is happening?" Djaq tried to peek behind his back, but he hid it under a blanket.

"It's nearly Christmas time. Oh, you may not of had it in your religion." Will looked slightly abashed.

"Explain it? Please?" Djaq put to use the puppy dog eyes that she used to pretend she was innocent. Will looked shocked that they even existed.

"Okay, well when we were all younger and there was no Vaisey or Gisbourne, our mothers and fathers used to tell us a big man would come around in the dead of night while we were asleep and leave us gifts if we were good-"

"Wait," Djaq looked even more confused. " A man would break into your home and leave presents. How did he know if you were asleep?"

"Let me finish. Later on we realised he didn't exist but our parents had left the gifts under a tree."

"But why? Isn't it just the same as every other day?"

"No, it was the day Jesus Christ was born. He is like.. Allah to us. We celebrate his birthday as we celebrate each others."

Realisation dawned "And since we are a family, we leave gifts for each other."

"Yes, now go make yourself busy."

___________________________________________________

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear. The previous days snow had settled, making the ground glitter. Djaq was awakened by Much's excited cry that he had caught something worth eating. A boar was roasting on a spit while presents were exchanged. To Robin, Djaq had given a new quiver full of arrows and to Much a new knife. She left her present to Will last and as the handed it over she looked slightly awkward. Will carefully unwrapped the brown paper and found a scroll with two poems painstakingly written out neatly. The first one said:

لعزيزتي هل لقد علمني الكثير وأود الآن أن يعلمك هذا هو لغت

The second one was in english and he assumed it was a translation. It read:

To my dear Will

You've taught me so much

Now I wish to teach you

This is my language.

Will looked dumbstruck and carefully folded up the paper and put into his breast pocket before pulling Djaq into a hug. He understood how hard it must of been to share the one part of her culture that no one else would understand.

Finally parting, Will slipped a tiny charm on a leather thong into her hand. He ambled off to hand out the rest of his presents and didn't see the look on her face as she opened her hand.

_________

Laying on her palm was a small square of wood with a delicate carving on it. She saw the six of them, Robin, Much, Allan, Little John sitting around a camp-fire. To the side of it was herself and Will sitting side by side, holding hands. The detail was exquisite and she vowed to never take it off.

Djaq didn't notice the writing on the back until the next morning, tracing the letters with her fingers she smiled. How it was easier to say in writing than in words. Neatly carved into the back was _'I love you.__'_

* * *

**Authors Note.2: I am really sorry, it's like 3:59 a.m. where I am and I wrote this without thinking. I don't know how correct the Arabic is, if its its even the right language. However I got the translation from .com/translate?query=&src=en&dst=ar&v=1.0 . (Poem was written off the top of my head) This was a random little drabble that screamed at my brain to be written down. It's only November first but it's never too early/late for a Christmas fic (is it??). Apologies if the definition of Christmas is incorrect in your opinoin. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed.** **GO DUST BUNNIES!!!** **XD**


End file.
